


The one where Gourry makes friends with a Jellyfish

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consentacles, Other, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacles, just a guy... having some fun... with some tentacles...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: What it says on the tin ;)





	The one where Gourry makes friends with a Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I thought ah, finally writing some normal porn!   
> Well, I guess as normal as tentacles get, omg ><; enjoy!   
> (Set in revo/evo)

Lina turned to Gourry, her eyes sparkling with tears, and his heart leapt as she said "Gourry, I have something to tell you."

It kind of seemed inappropriate to confess right here, in front of Amelia, Zelgadiss and inspector Wiser, on a small boat speeding across a lake towards the secret lab of a man who made chimeras, pursued by one of said creatures, but he held out hope that she might confess at all times. 

It was dashed again as she tearfully continued "I'll never forget you!" and shoved him off the end of the boat towards the tentacled monster swimming behind them. 

Truthfully, he was more annoyed that he would get soaked in the lake than scared of the monster as he fell, but then the monster grabbed him out of the air before he even hit the water. he reached behind him for his sword to chop off its tentacles before it could crush him, but it grabbed his arm and held him still, firmly but almost gently. 

"We'll never forget his sacrifice..." floated across from the boat as the creature carried him away to the other side of the lake. It started to rain and he sighed. It was just turning out to be that kind of day. 

The monster started to run its tentacles over him, trailing a clear slime that got into his nose and eyes, and somehow even into his mouth. He spat out the bitter slime and tried to see out of his streaming eyes as he struggled to wipe his face against the monster holding him. "Ugh, that's just gross!" He whined.

The monster stopped smothering him in slime and instead tapped heavily on the top of his head with one coiled tentacle, missing a few times as he ducked and squirmed and tried to get out of the way of the heavy object as it bashed away at him. 

"Ow ow OW!" 

Again, the monster stopped what it was doing at the sound of his voice. "Thank you." He said, before tensing up as it tightened its hold on him and started to make a rumbling noise as it rubbed its tentacles over him, wrapping him more securely with smaller tentacles around his limbs and several large ones holding him up around his waist and under his arms. He craned his neck around and saw the monster's huge, glassy eye blinking up at him. The rumbling got louder, and the eye blinked slowly at him. "Are you purring or something?" He said. 

The monster made a chattering noise and spun him around to face it, and it blinked both eyes at him and patted him more gently on the side of his face. He reached around as best as he could and patted it on its slimy head. "You can understand me?" 

It purred louder and squeezed gently, and the tentacles coiling around his legs crept a little higher up his thighs. 

"Thanks for not eating me. Are we friends now?" He said, trying to ignore his body's reaction as the tentacle squeezed his thigh harder, and crept even closer to his cock. He gave an experimental tug at the limbs holding his arms, but the creature held fast and he still couldn't move. He grunted and tried again, trying to curl his body inwards but only feeling the strain on his abs and biceps without even managing to make the monster move an inch.

(Ugh, that felt pretty good actually,) he thought as the monster tightened its hold around his thighs and he hissed as it brushed against his cock through his trousers. Damn, how long had it been since he'd gotten off if he was getting turned on by being tied up by a monster. But then again... it was pretty nice to be tied down, he thought, as the monster loosened its grip on his torso to run a tentacle under his shirt and over his stomach. He sighed and bucked his hips into the touch, letting his head loll back and feeling the rain on his face. 

It had been a long time since someone had tied him down. The last time he had tried he had ended up breaking the bed frame he had been tied to. It had been kind of flimsy- he wasn't thaaat much stronger than a normal person, but it did kind of take most of the fun out of being tied down if you had to hold back or you'd break the ropes or whatever. He grunted and pulled against the tentacles again, enjoying the delicious tension until-

"Fuck!" He yelled, as more stinging slime ran into his eye, the rain making it run out of his hair from earlier. 

The squid(?) loosened its hold immediately, and Gourry flapped at it "no, don't stop, I've just got this gunk in my eye again." He sighed as it tightened its hold again, but then yelped as it dropped him straight into the freezing water. 

He kicked out for the surface, fighting against the weight of his metal armour. When he emerged, gasping for air, he treaded water and wiped slime out of his face, before a firm blue tentacle wrapped around his waist and lifted him out again. 

"Th-thanks, I guess." He said, the chill of the air hitting him and making him shiver. The creature cradled him against itself, but the clammy surface didn't do anything to warm him up and the creature clicked and chattered at him. 

"I'm ok." Said Gourry, grimacing as a cool tentacle slid under his soaking shirt. The creature just chattered again, before it gave him a weak electric shock that made him cry out and his whole body jerk. It purred, but then made a kind of sighing noise as his shivering started back up.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Zapping me isn't gonna help, but I'll warm up on my own. Look, the rain is stopping." Gourry said as he wrung out his hair and went for the buckles on his armour. "I should probably get out of these wet clothes, though." 

The creature nudged his hands out of the way and somehow managed to undo the buckles with its tentacles, lifting his scabbard and sword off over his head and putting them at the water's edge, before doing the same thing with his armour. It pulled off his shirt too, and hung it on a branch. 

Gourry leaned back with a smile and held up his forearms. "Since you seem to have this covered, would you mind...?" Tentacles wrapped around his arms and he tugged on them again with a grin. They hadn't even left marks like rope would, he thought, until he felt a slight burning sensation on the underside of his arm and looked to see that the creature had latched its suction cups onto him, leaving a trail of red marks like lovebites all the way down his arm. 

Ah well, he thought, sighing as it did the same to his bare chest, before rubbing over the sensitive marks and moving on to toy with his nipples. He'd just wear long sleeves for a while. He groaned as the tentacles wrapped around his legs pulled them apart, and he squeezed against them as the tentacle on his chest trailed down his stomach to give his cock a stroke through his trousers, before moving down and joining the tentacles taking off his boots. He strained against the coils around his thighs with a smile as his trousers started to get a bit tight around his erection, and he bucked his hips up to try to get some more friction from the fabric, only for the creature to grip his waist and hold him down again. He bit back a moan as his muscles worked in vain, relishing the feeling that no matter which way he strained, he met the same firm resistance. 

As the dexterous ends of the tentacles worked off his boots and socks, they smoothed over the soles of his feet and he was unable to hold in a startled yelp. The monster purred and tickled them again, making him squirm even harder for a minute or so, before taking pity on him and finally pulling off his trousers and pants. "Oh, come on!" He whined, as it left his cock unattended and suctioned red marks all over the soft skin of his inner thighs instead. He groaned as the tip of one crept up behind his balls and pressed against his entrance, making his dick leak. It pressed lightly, teasing at him as another tentacle wrapped loosely around his dick. 

He struggled against the tentacles as he tried to press up against the one at his arse. "Please." He whispered. 

\----

Zelgadiss hurried through the dense woods around the lake. Amelia and Lina had dispatched him to go and help Gourry after he was gone for ten minutes- it seemed an unusually long time for him to be delayed dealing with such a low- level chimera. 

His pointed ears pricked as he heard Gourry cry out! He must really be in pain to yell like that- usually the swordsman was pretty stoic about any injuries he got. Zel sprinted in the direction of the cry, only to skid to a halt as the beast came into view. And Gourry did too. 

It looked like an illustration from one of Amelia's raunchier novels. The sunlight glinted off of the creature's slimy skin, and also off of Gourry's wet back, showing all the muscles rippling as he tensed against the monster's grip, his face shown in profile tensed up in pain-

"Gourry!" He yelled, grabbing his sword and charging it with an astral vine, ready to swing as he dashed to the rescue-

Gourry's eyes snapped open. "Zel no!" He yelled, and Zel stumbled a little as he stopped a few feet away from the monster, still holding his magic sword a little awkwardly. From this angle he could clearly see why Gourry had been making all that noise earlier. The creature had a tentacle wrapped around his dick and was still pumping it lazily as it regarded Zel with its beady eyes. 

Zel swallowed. "I came to see if you were alright." He said, unable to tear his eyes away from where Gourry's cockhead peeked in and out of view as the tentacle rubbed over it.

The older man breathed in shakily and said, in a fairly even voice "I'm fine, thank you Zel. But I am busy. I'll meet you and the others in ten minutes." 

A curious tentacle reached out towards him and he flinched away, only for the tentacle to shrink back too at a stern "leave him alone," from Gourry. 

Zel started to back away, but then blushed even redder as he saw the other side of Gourry and squeaked. "But it's up your-"

"Yes, Zel." He sighed and stared fixedly into the distance. "Apparently you have some things to learn about your body, but like I said I am busy." He glared at Zel, who cowered a little. "See you in ten minutes." He repeated, and Zel turned tail and fled, half of him wishing to unsee everything he just saw, and the other half kind of wishing that Lina had thrown Amelia to the squid chimera instead. 

\----

Gourry sighed and turned back to the squid/ jellyfish as Zel scampered off. Well, he'd just scarred a boy for life. He always forgot how young Zelgadiss was- he must be, what, eighteen? (Ugh, I'm sure he'll get over it. Besides, he told himself as the jellyfish squeezed harder on his dick, he was a grown man with needs, and he was totally allowed to have tentacle bondage if he wanted it. 

"I'm sorry, where were we?" He said, and then groaned as the squid brought his arms around behind his back and bent him over, creating a delicious stretch across his chest and shoulders but also allowing the tentacle to get deeper into his ass. It rubbed over his prostate and, although he was tempted to be extra loud to piss Zel off, he kept it down to a whine as yet another tentacle started to play with his balls.

He felt almost detached from his body now, as the creature kept doing more and more to him. He was amazed he'd lasted this long really, and he was starting to feel like he would just be able to carry on forever. But then the squid brought out another tentacle, that crackled with electric energy and he grinned. The stinger from earlier. That should do the trick. 

He leaned in as it gently caressed the side of his face, fizzing slightly but not stinging too much as it trailed down the side of his neck to his chest. It gave a sharp zap to his chest, right above his nipple, and he saw stars, before it zapped him again and rammed the tentacle into his arse as far as it would go and he came with a sob. 

\--- 

Later, he sat happily on top of the monster in his slightly damp clothes as he rode it towards the secret lab. As he met the others he beamed and waved to them. 

"Hey guys!" He said, staring into Zel's eyes, daring him to say anything. He did not. 

"Where were you? Why are you riding the monster?" Yelled Lina, seemingly forgetting that she was the one who had thrown Gourry at the monster in the first place. 

"Yeah, well, I kind of made friends with it." He said with a grin, tensing up and feeling the ache in his muscles as he leant down to pat the jellyfish.


End file.
